


Romance & Devotion

by kittynightterrors



Series: Lessons [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Heavy BDSM, Multi, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittynightterrors/pseuds/kittynightterrors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took two words to bring Burnie into a life he had only read about in porn magazines. At 23 years old, he was owned and loved. By 26, he was the one owning and loving. Through the years he had many submissives in his care, but  never had a real challenge. Until he and Geoff hired a young buck from New Jersey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance & Devotion

_Yes, Mistress._  
Two words. That was all it took for Burnie to go down the rabbit hole of BDSM. The day he uttered those words for the first time still played so vividly in his dreams sometimes. An older woman with her hands in his hair, holding him at arms distance as she told him what he could and couldn't do to her. What he was _allowed_ to do to her and what he wasn't allowed to do to himself.  He was 23 years old, just out of college, and felt lost. There wasn't much to being in a call center, no joy. The constant monotony was a struggle for the young man. He needed to be grounded, he needed something out of the ordinary, and that need is what took him to one of those "special" bars in the heart of New York City.  
There was something about being told what to do, when to do it, how to ask, that was absolutely what Burnie needed. It was a type of grounding he didn't know existed. It wasn't like a boss telling him what to do. No, this was stronger, deeper, more personal. This woman told him how to behave, similar to that of a boss, but the difference is she cared. She always held him after their sessions, especially if it was rough on his end. If she hit him too hard or he just seemed too spaced afterwards she would take care of him. That was the difference. The care, the _after_ care was what drove him further into the community. He needed to be taken care of.  
For three years, he studied under her; followed her every command until he admitted that he wanted to be in her position. Not with her necessarily, but in general. Being a submissive was nice, but he wanted to be able to return what she had given him. A kind of stability he couldn't explain but knew people craved. In the years that he was _hers_ he had learned a lot from the older woman, and he even would go so far as to say he had developed feelings for her. They weren't romantic but they were strong. And that was what made their split all the more heart wrenching. Burnie was moving out west and,of course, he was not going to ask her to follow. Why would he? They weren't anything, and she had a life outside of him. It hurt to finally be kissed on the lips by the woman, and it hurt worse to be handed his collar.  It felt strange to be the one to have possession of it, when for three years she was the one who controlled it; it was in her house, in her hands, she put it on him. Along with the kiss and the collar he was given her phone number for emergencies.

The move to Austin was boring, and it only served to really solidify how boring his life would be without the woman. Sleep, work, eat, repeat. That's all it was until he really figured out the night life scene in Austin. It was different than New York. In a way, it felt more open to everything. It was in the back of a night club where Burnie had his first encounter with another man. His back was pressed against a wall, his hair in the man's hair as he was sucked off. It was very reminiscent of his first time with Mistress. A gentle 'please sir, please cum on me' was what sent Burnie over the edge, and hammered in how well he liked being the one in control. Being submissive was very nice, but being the one in control was even better. The two parted ways after cleaning the cum from the other's face and they never spoke again.  
It wasn't long after his male encounter that Burnie decided to continue to hit the clubs back up, to see what he could get in terms of a submissive. Turns out, while Austin was very open, there weren't actually any BDSM clubs in town like there were in NYC. Probably had a lot to do with the face that it was Texas, the heart of the Bible Belt. However, while there was a lack of clubs, it did not mean there was a lack of people in the lifestyle in town.  
A solid couple of reputation building and Burnie was the cock of the walk in the community. He was a young dominant who genuinely seemed to care about people. Enough of a reputation, in fact, that people began to offer him money for it. It was odd, being offered money to tell command someone to do something sexual. Odd enough, that the first few times Burnie was quite offended and turned down the money, touting that he was not a whore, thank you very much!  
The temptation quickly won over his morals, however, when he was offered $100 an hour to just tell this man to clean his apartment and humiliate him. He was offered money for someone to clean his shit hole apartment for him! Of course, being broke and having a roommate, Burnie was not going to turn that offer down.  It was just a matter of getting his friend Matt out of the house for a few hours every few days.  
Talking to Matt about being a dominant without out right saying it was much harder than Burnie had imagined.The conversation went a million different directions ranging from "Fuck you, this is my house too!" to "If you want to fuck people, just be up front about it" to "Oh! It's a guy isn't it." It went on and on until Burnie finally snapped and let it spill. "I'm a fuckin' dom, Matt, and I swear to god, if you let me have the house for a few hours I will take care of the rent for the rest of forever."  
"Forever?"  
"Forever! Just fuck off."  
"Call me if he gets weird?"  
"Yes, I will call you if it gets weird. Can I have the house now?"The man who had offered him the money was in the apartment a week later, a small bag of clothing in one hand and a folder in the other. He smiled, was friendly, and asked for them to sit down. Of course, Burnie wouldn't refuse, they hadn't started the scene. A stack of papers was slid over to Burnie as well as a pen. "These are our terms. I had a friend draft them up. It outlines what is expected of you, and the amount of money I will pay. It also states any hard nos I have, When you finish reading there is a place for a signature."  The information was a lot to take in, Burnie felt as if he was signing an NDA for work. He reread the contract and asked questions about anything he didn't understand before he finally signed the contract and slid it back.  
"How come you're the first one to ever have me sign one?" The younger man asked as he settled back into the arm chair, just mulling over everything that was on the paper.  
"Really? The first? That's a shame. It protects both of us. While you and I will not have a sexual relationship, it is still good to have. If I never give you your money you can come after me. If you make it sexual we take it to court. It's just nice to have. My friend can write one up for you, if you would like. I assume you have a safe word right?"  
"Me? No? Haven't had one since I gave up my own collar."  
"Really? Kid, you need to look after yourself too. You Doms aren't indestructible. No matter what you think."  
That small exchange was all it took for Burnie to find a new fascination in the scene: negotiations. While he had had rules set up before, like he was supposed to, there was something different about actually talking things out and asking questions. It allowed him to get to know his submissive and could potentially help him weed out any weird fuckers. It also helped him figure out what made his own skin crawl, things that would make him uncomfortable. His first session with money ended up a huge discussion about better safety. Safety and aftercare for a dominant, things Burnie had no idea really existed. The man still paid him for the session and promised to come by with a draft of the dominant's contract.  
  
Things changed when Rooster Teeth happened. His clients suddenly had to get put on hold as he was writing up this dumb thing called Red vs Blue. It blossomed and bloomed quickly, becoming a cult like success on the internet. Unfortunately, it left him no room to do his extracurriculars. His mind had left the world of BDSM to fully focus on entertainment and business. The contracts he was now writing up were for production purposes. Him and Matt had a company now with three other men, and that was his life now. He wouldn't trade it for the world, but there was like an itch at the back of his mind.  
It took a year since the company's inception for the titch to finally be satisfied. They went to E3 to check out demos and review games. It was nice, seeing all the new things they would be able to machinimate with. But it was the after party that really got Burnie going. LA had the environment he craved, The clubs had anonymity while still maintaining control and knowledge over all of the guests. It was in LA where Burnie found his new home for his scene, breaking most ties with clients back home. It wasn't because they were bad clients, but balancing a company and constant travel was hard to take care of his clients back home.  
One by one, Gus, Geoff, and Joel found out Burnie's little secret. Each in their own way and none of them really caring. Outside of an off handed comment from Geoff, no one ever brought up what Burnie did on his trips to LA. As long as he was safe, they didn't care. It was nice to have the guys not look at him differently, to still respect him. Especially on the days when he came back and took them to get a nice dinner on his dime. He knew what they could have said, and the fact they never brought it up, it was nice.Once Burnie figured out the perfect balance of work and BDSM he was quite the happy camper. Everything was going great until two things walked into his life. One being the rise of a very popular, very improper book about BDSM. The amount of people wanting a "Mr. Grey" was nauseating. The book took what he loved and proverbially shit all over it. The amount of turn away’s since the book's popularity was very disheartening.  
The second thing that seemed to turn his world upside down was the new hire. A kid named Michael. All five foot nine of this curly haired kid. He was loud, he was angry, and he didn't take Burnie's shit. Michael wasn’t someone Burnie could really control, and they often had their little dominance battles. And it woke something inside of the older man. Michael needed to be _tamed._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first contribution to the RT fic community. I hope you enjoy. Over on my [tumblr](http://www.kittynightterrors.tumblr.com) I post inspiration and small little drabbles if you're interested. For more stuff like this head over to [wogglesfindsjroll](http://www.wogglesfindsjroll.tumblr.com), it is more adult oriented


End file.
